The present invention relates to a display sign and more particularly to a display sign in which a display panel is supported in cantilever fashion on a vertical post.
One familiar type of display sign uses a vertical post, a horizontal arm cantilevered on the vertical post and a display panel suspended from the horizontal arm. The display panel is generally suspended from the horizontal arm by means of hooks and rings to allow the sign panel to swing freely beneath the horizontal arm. This type of sign has a quaint appearance and is very popular in advertising displays where it is desirable to make a favorable impression.
One major use of this type of sign is in the real estate industry. However, a problem has developed in the use of the signs in that industry. The type of sign used in the real estate industry has slowly developed so that it is now costly to install and inconvenient for the real estate agent to use. The signs in current use are typically installed by a professional sign company which charges a fee for each installation. In addition, there is a delay between the time when the real estate agent obtains a listing and the installation of the sign. This is extremely undesirable since it is important to the sales agent that the sign be placed as soon as possible on the listed property.
Another problem with the signs in current use is that attachments to the sign, such as rider with the agent's name, are affixed by the use of "s" hooks which are suspended from the existing panel. The use of "s" hooks requires that agents maintain a supply of the hooks and must take care not to forget the hooks when making an installation. Furthermore, the use of "s" hooks prevents a inviting target for theft and vandalism.
Additionally, the signs in current use are expensive, bulky, and difficult to transport in an automobile. Moreover, high winds often cause disengagement of the signs and riders from the arms of the signpost.